


Traveling Lads

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, George Harrison Loves Ringo Starr, George is shy and cute, Happy Ending, Hitchhiking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omg and they were roommates, Ringo Starr Loves George Harrison, Ringo has the biggest crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harristarr, idk how to write dialogue i only know how to vibe, starrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: Ringo a new actor, along with a lucky Instagramer winner go on a holiday to advertise a traveling show. Staying from hotel to hotel until George convinces him, that it's time to go on an adventure of their ownOr:George and Ringo meet as strangers, few days later they're on adventure of their lifetimes. Along with hitchhiking, one tent to share and a lot of new people meet through the journeyOh and they fall in love with each other :)
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 63
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Ringo was scrolling down through different instagram accounts. He knew that people sent thousands of them but he was looking only at the chosen hundred. But it wasn't boring him, he enjoyed it eventually. Some of them were really beautiful and aesthetic. But for him, an aspiring actor, they were looking for someone who could capture every day life in an unusual way. His attention attracted one person, someone who took photos of people so natural and carefree. That you couldn't tell if they were their friends or strangers. Ringo was totally impressed by the user named @hazza

He didn't read all of the regulations. George knew it was for an actor, and it was for his new programme and it had something to do with traveling and talking to people. He didn't need to know more. He had read about his part to do: traveling with that person, taking photos and running their instagram account. It was really simple. They paid much more money than George could earn in Liverpool. It was all what he needed. Even if he wouldn't be chosen he could get some recognition and that was good enough for him. He clicked and sent the application, left his phone and went out into the garden. He took a deep breath, sat down at the grass and began to meditate.

Ringo was looking with his agent through the last ten accounts. But he already made the decision days ago, he didn't show it and causally pointed at one person as the winner. He was happy inside, he felt like that really would be something special, not another boring business trip but an adventure of his life. Before the start of taping his new show he was hoping he could make some friends, he hoped that at least that @hazza guy and him could get along. 

There was only one thing that left and it was the first meeting face to face, alone. Ringo felt a bit nervous about it, he wanted to make a good first impression. As the employer he didn't want to appear snobby or bossy, he wanted to show his true self, nice and friendly. He hoped he could make that person feel happy and safe through their journey. That was his aim, the advertisement of his show wasn't that important. 

He wanted to know more about that person, he opened the ig account again and began to look for some hidden hints or informations. From reading the comments he got that it was a man, at one photo he recognized a place from his childhood in Liverpool. He didn't get more than that man loved nature and had some a few great fans. He wasn't sure about other things, his nearly empty and not really personal bio didn't help Ringo. He sighed and closed the app. He would find out more later. Ringo had plenty of time to get to know that man.

\---------------

George was really confused when he found a train ticket to London in his mail box. But when he read the letter everything became clear. That was his prize for not reading every word at that application. He was going to meet the guy who will be traveling with him. He put a nice shirt and left the house to go for the bus stop which would take him at the train station.

He was in his own world, Dylan blasting through his earphones, looking at the landscape behind the window. He began to worry. What if he was a celebrity treating awfully people not from his own league? What if he was so bossy and rough? What if they wouldn't get at good terms? 

They were supposed to spend weeks together. Just in their own company. It started to scaring him. The idea of traveling with a stranger lad alone was wild for George, a bit mad even. Who would even think that would make a good advertisement for some not existing programme. It was stupid, the whole thing. George felt stupid for participating in that.

He looked at the tall skyscraper. He didn't belong here. He was totally out of it. But went inside against his own will. His hands were sweaty and it wasn't a good sign. George didn't give a damn about all these snobby people. He lived his life, they lived theirs.

He knocked at the door and heard a quiet „Come in". He opened it and found a short man with shiny, brown hair. He was wearing an old tshirt with a washed out rolling stone logo. That surprised him for a moment. His gaze returned to the face revealing the bluest eyes in the world that George had ever seen. He was mesmerized by them. 

The man expanded his hand „I'm Richard Starkey. Nice to meet you” he smiled, the smile lightening his beatiful eyes. „George Harrison. My pleasure" They shaked their hands.

Ringo saw an utterly handsome young man. Light, blue shirt and dark jeans on his slim body. Brown, messy hair layed around his face, Ringo's gaze stayed at the sharp cheekbones and dark eyes. He hitched the breath at that view.

Ringo pointed at the chair „Have a sit George. Can i call you George?” He was overwhelmed by that treatment. „Ye yeah... Yes” George stutted shily. He got his tea. And Ringo began to talk about their plans and travel predictions, he talked about finances and hotel accommodations. But George didn't listen, instead he got lost into Richard's eyes. 

„You have nothing to worry about. We just want you to have fun. If there would be anything you need we will get it for you. I'm hoping for good pictures and great time spend together” Ringo smiled brightly looking straight into George's eyes. 

„I hope we will get along Mr. Starkey. I'm looking forward to have a chance to travel together” 

„No, no. It's Richard, please. I'm not your boss George. I would be very happy to be friends with you. But I'm ok too with being only mates. I don't want you feel like an employee or someone like that” 

„Oh ok then Richard” he smiled when he heard his own name leaving George's mouth. 

„We're leaving in two days. Be ready George, a car will be send for you" he got up from his seat and extended the hand, it was a sign that the meeting was over.

George took it gently „I'm always ready for a good trip” 

He was at the elevator on his way down. George took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

„It will be alright, remember that” he said quietly to himself.

He walked out of the building, a car already waiting to take him home. He fall asleep minutes later, dreamless sleep taking him over. 

He didn't look behind himself but if he would, George would see a blue eyed man watching if the younger man was getting safe home.


	2. Chapter 2

George quickly left the garage on his motorcycle. Hair tossed under the helmet. He drove fast through the Liverpool's streets. He wanted to make it on time. 

George didn't like places like this, nobody liked, he entered the building. After so many visits he didn't have to ask for directions. He passed quickly the white corridors with bright lamps. He hated hospitals especially when he had to visit them for someone close to his heart.

He closed the door quietly and walked into a hospital room. George approached the bed and sat next to it.

„Hi mum” he said gently caressing a hand of the woman.

„Hello my little boy" a smile appeared on her tired face.

„Sorry I'm late mum but i had a meeting today. I got a new job, a better paid one" he smiled sadly and looked at her. Louise didn't has much energy but her eyes told him to continue.

„But i won't be here for months. I will travel with a complete stranger to me. I don't know what I'm doing. What if, if something will happen to – to you mum?” George couldn't hold the tears. He layed his face on her hand and sobbed.

Louise with her other hand stroked George's hair „Hey i will be fine here. With your brothers and dad. I'm not going anywhere” He looked at her. 

„And you're older now George, an adult. You're stronger than before. You know how to take care of yourself. You're not gonna be hurt again. It's going to be fine" George stared at his mother with big eyes.

„I should have been telling this to you mum. You're so much stronger than me” he sniffed and straighten up on his chair. 

„I will call you everyday and tell you everything. It's going to be alright”

\--------------

George was driven at an airport. „Airport? Are you sure that's the right place sir?” he asked the driver with a fear in his voice.

„Yes, it's here sir. Do i need to take your luggage?” 

„No, i will take it myself" he got of the car and put the rucksack on. He looked at the plane with his mouth slightly opened and saw a man waving at him. It was Richard. George saw only one suitcase next to him and was impressed that he fit into it.

„Hello George. What a beautiful day to start a journey” he was really cheerful.

„I didn't know we're flying” George admitted shily.

„Did you listen the last time we were talking?” he referred to their last meeting.

„Yyy no" George was red on his face, his head down facing his shoes.

Richard patted his shoulders „It's ok George. I'm not mad. Let's go on board. Shall we?” 

George fastened the seat belt i shut his eyes tightly. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down himself.

„You've never flown before?" Ringo appered at the seat next to him.

„I flew once. Some years ago to my sister in usa. And when i got back i promised myself i would never do that again" George fiddled with his fingers nervously. The older man chuckled softly.

„So it isn't your first time. That's great. It will be fine George” Richard patted George's knee. „It's only a few hours flight. And in business class so try to relax. Anything to drink?” 

„No thanks but where are we flying?” the older man laughed. 

„Oh Georgie Georgie. To the south of the europe" George breathed a sigh of relief at those words, he was afraid of long flights.

„I'm going to the loo” he got up and started walking down the aisle.

„But it's the other way George” he heard the older man yelling behind his back.

„I know” he shouted back to Richard.

He came back after few minutes, sat back and showed his phone. Richard saw a photo of a flight attendant who was covering a man with the blanket. She was standing back to the camera and only a bit of the face of that man could be seen. 

„It's beautiful. Really unique George. Not like any another photo of clouds behind the window, like from every flight. I like it really much. Are you gonna post it?” he smiled looking into George's eyes.

„Yeah yes. Thanks. It means a lot” he blushed hard on those compliments. 

He never heard so many. It really meant a world to him. George looked behind the window, a clear sky calmed him, he let his mind flow and before he looked again, the head of sleeping Ringo was resting on George's shoulder. A tiny smile appeared on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter chapter. I hope it's ok. The boys are getting more comfortable in their company :)
> 
> Hope you like this one. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments - they're making me happy ❤


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the hotel and saw how it looked inside, they were left speechless. They didn't expect it would be that luxurious. 

“Wow. It's looks...” George was the first to speak. 

“Too fancy and rich?” Ringo interrupted him.

“Yeah definitely” they both laughed.

The elevator took them at the highest floor. They had a big suite with spacious rooms, flowers filling every free space. But the most important was the view at the sea. The big windows covered the whole wall just to be able to admire the waves all day and night. They went at the balcony, wind blowing their hair.

“I didn't know we will be having... these” Richard said quietly looking at the horizon. But George didn't answer him, he was too amazed by that whole thing. He was looking down at the sea and seemed absent.

“It's too much Richard. I don't deserve it" George whispered. 

“Hey it's too much for me too. They just wanted to give us the nicest hotel at the beginning. But you're here with me and we're going to enjoy our stay. Don't worry" Richard was looking for George's eyes but the younger man looked away.

He changed the topic suddenly “Look we have a private pool" his gaze followed George's finger which was pointing somewhere beneath them.

“Let's have a swim okay?" Richard smiled and entered his room to get change.

He hated them. He hated his body, especially those scars. He nearly forgot about them but when stripped down to put his swimming trunks, he remembered that they always will be at the stomach. But why did he bother, George wasn't his lover, he wasn't even his friend, yet.

His feet touched the cold tiles, he let his towel which was wrapped around his hips – fell at the ground. Richard looked around but he didn't see the other man.  
‘ Great if he doesn't want to swim, then not ‘  
He dived in the warm water and swam to the edge of the pool. He rested his arms, the face stuck out to the sun. 

George stifled the laughter inside when he saw Richard's attempt to swim. He looked like a little dog waving its legs, he looked funny and even a bit cute swimming that way. He waited some time when Richard felt more confident and took couple of photos from the balcony where he was sitting the whole time. When he was pleased with his work he went to get change too.

“Sorry but i couldn't find my trunks" George said when he stepped out from the door. He felt a piercing gaze on his body, he blushed when he saw the way Richard was looking at him.

George wasn't really tanned but pale neither. He was so slim, his ribs were easily visible. His little abs showing at his stomach. In Richard's eyes he was bloody perfect.

“It's ok. Come here and look at this” Richard nodded his head towards the sea. The pool had glass walls. When they swam to the edge of it, they felt like flying. Water from the pool seemed to connect with sea and the clear sky.

“This is incredible" George was impressed by all of that. 

“It really is” Richard rested his arms at the edge and George did the same. They stayed there peacefully for a really long time.

Richard was first to go at the the comfy chairs. He put the sunglasses and closed his eyes. Soon he heard George joining him at the seat next to him. He looked from behind his dark shades, knowing that his eyes couldn't be seen. He saw that George was staring at him but exactly on his scars.

“I got them in my childhood” he said unexpectedly. George jumped at those sudden words, his face turning red.

“I'm sorry i didn't mean to..." but the younger man was interrupted

“I was a really sick kid. Most of my childhood spent in hospitals. That's why we moved from Liverpool to London. It was closer and easier that way" he looked straight into George's eyes. “You're from Liddypool too?” 

George was glad for the change of subject “Yeah born and raised, still living there in a small flat, i quit my job just to go with you. But it was totally worth it. I don't regret doing it as well as growing up in that city. But it's dead now y'know, no opportunities for the future. Maybe i can stay in one of the countries we will visit” George smiled sadly, it could be seen that something was bothering him.

“Maybe you won't come back to England, instead you will stay in some warm place, doing easy job, living with a beautiful girl" Richard made some plans.

But George knew it was impossible. He had his mum waiting for him, he wanted to come back just for her. And he couldn't have a girl because simply as that George was gay. His thoughts interrupted one sentence 

“Wanna go for a walk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the boys spending some time together in a nice hotel :) 
> 
> The second chapter didn't get many reads so if you haven't read it give it a look please ❤


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was slowly going down, the day becoming an evening. The warm sand under their feet, the breeze blowing slightly their hair. George was first to get to the sea, he stood there for a moment, water around his ankles. Richard was soon to join him.

„This is so...” George was stopped by a loud scream of a young girl. They turned around to meet the source of the sound.

„Ringo?! Is that you? Oh my god. It's really you. I'm big fan of you and your work. You're even more handsome in person than at the screen" she was rambling and blushing hard.

George was looking between Richard and that girl not knowing what was happening. He saw that the man was happy and he smiled at her, the girl looked like she would be fainting in any minute. He heard her small voice.

„Ringo can i have a photo with you?” 

„Of course you can darling" she took couple of selfies. And then out of the sudden she kissed him on the cheek and with „Thank you very much” she was running away by the sea. 

George was staring at Richard with wide eyes. He couldn't process the scene that just happened. He was so confused. The older man saw George's surprised face.

„Don't tell me you didn't know I'm Ringo?” he asked amazed.

„You're, aren't you" George looked like a lost child.

„Oh ok let me tell you. In the soap opera i played i wore lot of rings. And the character was called Ringo. I enjoyed wearing them and that's how it stayed” he showed his hands full of rings.

„Sorry i just don't watch tv. But the nickname is really nice, can i call you Ringo?” on George's face appeared little smile.

„You can call me whatever you want dear” Ringo winked at him and splashed some water at George. They ran and played on the beach till the sun nearly got down.

George pull out his phone from his pocket and took some photos. Ringo was surprised that he wasn't taking pictures of that beautiful sunset. He was standing in the opposite direction. They sat on the ground and Ringo asked to have a look at the photos.

He saw at them a woman in her bathing suit sitting at the sand, her back facing the camera. She was playing with her little son, they were building sand castles. People around them laying still on their towels, didn't paid any attention to what was happening in the centre. The mother and her child spending time together. 

Ringo was delighted by what he saw. It was piece of art in his opinion. „This is perfect Geo" Ringo didn't have much words to describe it. He swipped the photos, every one had a little different angle. But then the surroundings changed and he saw a person swimming in a pool. After a few seconds it hit him, Ringo recognized himself at those photos. He looked at George who was nervously shifting on his spot. He tried to explain that situation „Uhm Ringo, you see...”

„You sneaky bastard. That's why it took you so long to get change. You're like a little paparazzi” he laughed and hit George's arm playfully. 

„You're not mad at me?" George was surprised by Ringo's reaction. 

„Oh I'm not, you silly. I even look here like i know what I'm doing, which is totally not true" they laughed and Ringo got up from the ground. He reached out his hand in George's direction to help him to get up. The younger man took it and was pulled up by the strong arms. They suddenly was standing really close to each other, their cheeks flushed and looking straight into their eyes. They stopped breathing for a moment, looking for something in their eyes.

George first broke the silence, he blinked and cleared his throat nervously „Let's go to hotel ok?” and didn't waiting for an answer George started walking away.

Ringo stared at George's figure walking away, thousands of thoughts ringing in his mind. 

He woke up from his day dreaming „Hey wait for me George!” he yelled at the other man who was quite far away from Ringo. George turned around and smiled at the older man.

„Catch me if you can!” George shouted back and began to ran away.

They were running by the sea, water splashing at them, they laughed and played like kids that night. Ringo and George were truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George finally learning something about Ringo :)
> 
> Hope you like the way I'm describing the photos
> 
> This is why in the story it was always Richard not Ringo 🙈


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning George was ready to set off. He walked into Ringo's room „Wake up sleeping beauty. We need to go, it's so late Ringo"

The older man groaned „It isn't late. It's 8 am. We have our drivers George, we can't be late anywhere” his head hit the pillow again.

George wasn't convinced „If we go now we will be there at a decent time, imagine the city in a beautiful light without all the tourists and noise”

„Ok ok. Give me some time to get ready”

„Yes!” and George ran out from the room jumping like a little kid.

They were sitting in the backseat of a car which was taking them to a different city. 

„So you always wanted to be an actor?” George began to make a conversation.

„Yeah pretty much, i started as a kid in commercials then got some other small roles and the last one was that soap opera. No, wait, they had that activities for kids in hospitals and i played drums on them. I stopped when i graduated the school because acting was making more money. But I've always wanted to live that rock and roll life” he chuckled slightly.

„No way, i was looking for a drummer for ages. And you're just a one” George was really surprised.

„You're in band or something?” the question left Ringo's lips.

„I was. We were called The Beatles with an ‘ a ‘. Our drummer sucked and i was looking for someone new for years. But there wasn't any decent players” George was still amazed by that information.

„Woah. But something happened to your group, didn't it?” Ringo felt like George wasn't telling him everything.

„We broke up. I don't wanna talk about it...” George's behaviour was unusual. He stopped talking and turned his head towards the window, avoiding the conversation. Ringo looked at him surprised. When George changed his position and brought up his knees under the chin, Ringo knew there was something really wrong.

„Can i give you a hug?” Ringo asked gently. George looked at him with big eyes but got closer at the seat. Ringo wrapped his arms tightly around that smaller body. It wasn't a quick hug, Ringo's hands rubbed circles at his back. George allowed himself to melt into that warm feeling, his head laying in the crook of Ringo's neck.

They parted away and looked into each other eyes. „Thank you. I hadn't had a hug like that in a long time" George smiled sadly.

„Always at your services Geo" Ringo patted George's leg in a comfort way. The younger man smiled at him and remained silent for a minute. After that he spoke up again.

„I was playing the guitar, solo guitar"

„I bet you're great George” Ringo smiled at him brightly.

„I'm not the one to judge myself” he joked a little. 

„What kind of music you played" Ringo was still curious about George and his little band.

„We were a skiffle band” he chuckled „We played old hits from 50s, 60s and occasionally some good songs from the 70s. We weren't big or anything. We filled couple of ballrooms and that was it" George drifted away to his memories. He didn't notice that Ringo was looking for their performances at his phone. Seconds later the car filled a sound of Roll Over Beethoven.

„You are not gonna watch it" George faked a dramatic tone.

„I will and I'm gonna have fun" moments later they both sang quietly, tapping their feets and giggling madly.

„You freakin rock George. Wow" Ringo was very impressed by the performance.

„Yeah one of my favourites songs” George smiled but Ringo could see in his eyes that the younger man was far away in his dreams, playing and singing at different gigs.

„All right we're here. Move your arse George” they got out from the car in good moods. And checked into a hotel. 

George wanted to visit an art museum and Ringo agreed on that. They walked between different kinds of paintings and sculptures. Mainly in silence but sometimes discussing some more interesting pieces. Ringo thought that George would take some photos of a painting or visitors but nothing like this happened. But he saw that George was looking for something or someone. And he found it near the exit.

He stopped next to the cloakroom where Ringo saw him talking to an older woman sitting behind the counter. She smiled at him and called her younger colleague from gift shop. She translated what George was saying in english. Then the younger man asked Ringo for their tickets from the museum, he handed them to the woman. She took them and posed like she was holding a little fan. She smiled and George took the photos. She talked with him a bit more and when he said his goodbyes she caressed his cheek in a motherly way.

„Wow this was incredible George. You're an amazing person” Ringo told him as soon as they left the building.

„Her name is Sarah and you know what she told me? That she worked here decades earlier as a guide but she left to raise her kids. When years later she got back they wanted from her to know and speak english. She didn't have a chance to learnt it and she ended up here in the cloakroom" George was sad about that woman as well as Ringo. They stared at the city with blank expressions on their faces. They walked couple of streets, just wandering around.

„Will it always be the same? From city to city from one hotel to the other?” George asked quietly.

„I think so" Ringo wasn't sure about it and he wasn't sure what George meant.

„I want something new. I want to hitch hike" he said with more confidence in his voice.

Ringo just stared at him with open mouth but George continued „It will be an adventure of our lifes. Imagine sleeping under the open sky, just we both and the nature. Going to interesting places and meeting new people and...” 

He was interrupted by a sudden answer from Ringo „Ok. Let's do this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a start of the adventure :)
> 
> Hope you like that chapter 
> 
> Do i need to say that kudos and comments are bringing me happiness ❤


	6. Chapter 6

„Ok let's do it. Let's hitch hike together” Ringo agreed without any further hesitations and smiled brightly at George. 

The younger man looked at him surprised and suddenly threw his arm around Ringo hugging him tightly. He was taken back by that gesture but he hugged back that slim body. He heard a whisper in his ear „Thank you" and with that George let him.

„Have you ever hitch hiked?” Ringo started the conversation.

„Yes i used to do it as a kid with Paul. That left handed guy playing bass in the band" George smiled sheepishly.

„Oh i thought it was a woman" he joked and giggled at his own words.

„Some people was saying it too" George saddened lost in memories.

Ringo saw that in his eyes „What happened?”

„Nothing. We just aren't friends anymore” he lowered his head not meeting those concerned, blue eyes. Ringo knew that something was bothering George. The older man looked around, he leaded George to a bench „Wait for me here. I will be back in a moment” he assured him and quickly disappeared. After two minutes Ringo came back with huge grin at his face and two, warm waffles in his hands. George looked up at the man, it smelled like summer and happy childhood times. He saw that the waffles were covered with various fruits and whipped cream on top of that, he took one from Ringo.

„Thank you but you didn't have to...” he smiled at him this time with light in his brown eyes.

„But i wanted to George” Ringo took a bite of his own.

They busied themselves with the food until Ringo stopped eating and pointed with his hand somewhere at George's face.

„Do i have something on my face?” he asked and touched it on the different side. Ringo laughed at George's attempt to wipe off the whipped cream.

„May i?” he asked gently. George didn't move, he was looking straight into blue eyes. Ringo brought his hand slowly to George's face and carefully with his thumb he wiped a small spot of the cream near to George's lips. They stopped breathing for seconds and just kept looking into each other eyes. George felt the big, warm hand almost touching his lips, the cold of the rings against his cheek. They were blushing madly when realized what just happened between them. 

George quickly pulled away but he still felt that touch against his skin „I'm gonna make a list of the things we need, some rucksacks, a tent, food" he bussied himself with a phone making notes and checking in the internet, he didn't bring his eyes at Ringo. If he did that George would see a man smiling from ear to ear, lost deep in his thoughts with happiness painted at his face. 

After some moment of silence George spoke up first „I have some idea. What would you say if we cut off the money from the producers, we would have only ours and if we used all of it we could get some small jobs. What do you think?” he asked shily.

„You have done that before, haven't you George” 

„All the time, we didn't have any money" he chuckled slightly.

„I trust you Geo. We can do it. We can do it together” Ringo fought the feeling of grabbing George's hand. Instead he played with his rings and smiled happily.

They walked back to the hotel. Ringo opened their rented suite and they entered it for the first time, the luggage already waiting there. After examining the rooms they discovered one strange thing: there was only one bed.

Ringo was vividly nervous, he made a call to the hotel reception to get it sorted out. His face didn't show any emotions when he finished talking „They said that there is a big concert in the town and they don't have any other rooms to change with this. They also doubt that other hotels have a free one" Ringo didn't wait for any answer „I will take the couch, you can have the bed"

„Oh no no, I'm not sleeping in the bed when you're at the couch” George protested.

„Look, I'm smaller, I will fit on the couch, it's reasonable Geo" Ringo didn't want to give up.

„It's not reasonable at all. C'mon Ringo we aren't some horny teenagers, we can sleep in one bed, can't we?” George looked at Ringo and crossed his arms over the chest.

Ringo became suddenly quiet, his cheeks flushed a bit „Uhm... we can, i suppose” 

„Then, it settled” Ringo could swear he saw a tiny grin on George's face

The night came fast and they found themselves in bed. One bed. It was surreal. They have met couple of days ago. And now they were sleeping together. They layed in the opposite corners of it, sheets between them. George didn't have any problems with falling asleep. Soon his chest was rasing and falling in a peaceful rhythm with light snores coming from his mouth. Ringo observed the younger man in the dim moonlight. He fought his desire to hug George and fall asleep snuggled in his arms. He couldn't do that. He closed his eyes wishing that he would dream about George that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One bed and whipped cream on face all in one chapter, who would have thought?
> 
> Hope you like that fluffy fluff :)
> 
> Leave kudos and comments and tell me what you think about my little rom com ❤


	7. Chapter 7

George as an early bird woke up first, before Ringo who liked to sleep longer. He looked at the sleeping man tangled in the sheets. He began to wonder about the strange behaviour of Ringo in George's eyes. Maybe the older man wasn't comfortable with sharing the bed with him. He was afraid that he forced him to do it in a way. George remembered that he never told Ringo that he was gay. He was convinced that if Ringo knew about it, he would kicked him off the bed immediately.

He got up from the bed slowly not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. He dressed and went to look for something special in the shops of the town.

Ringo woke up alone, his heart speeding up when he didn't find the other man. His thoughts began to race: did he leave him? Because of the night spent together in one bed? Did he scared George or did something in his sleep? 

He didn't know any answers to those questions but all George's belongings was still in the room. Ringo assumed that he just went for a walk, he hoped that was George was doing.

When George came back he found Ringo eating breakfast “Hello George. Where have you been that early?” he asked with a smile on his lips.

“Oh i needed to do some shopping” and he quickly hid the thing he bought. And flashed a quick smile.

They packed everything into the rucksacks and set off. They had a little cardboard with written on it that they were looking for a lift and small jobs, also their instagram account was there too. They walked a few streets and caught their first occasion. Car with a middle age man and woman, they were a couple, probably married. George pulled out form nowhere an ukulele. Ringo was more than surprised.

“But how George?” he asked amazed.

“This morning i figure out we will need some entertaining. So i bought an uke" George smiled brightly and asked if they had any requests. He played couple of old songs, humming, whistling or sometime singing softly. Saying that Ringo was amazed wouldn't be too much “Wow you're incredible” 

George blushed on that comment “Not really"

Ringo hesitated “Of course you're. Didn't you hear what you just played. It was great, i love that” 

They arrived in some small town, after thanking the couple for giving them a lift, they got out of the car at the suburbs of it. A small gas station and a little shop got their attention. They did some shopping, focusing on buying a lot of food. Behind the building there was an empty space, a flat area covered in grass. That made a perfect spot for the tent. George set up it because Ringo was clueless about the whole thing. When everything was ready the older man was the first to sat in the entrance of the tent. He got the sandwiches they just bought, George seeing that he pulled out his phone. Ringo not wasting any seconds, he posed, smiling with all of his face he held the food like it was some kinda trophy. George giggled at that view and took the photos.

After last night falling asleep so close to each other wasn't a problem. They were used to having themselves close, hearing their breaths and stealing glances. It was easier and more comfortable with every movement. The morning came really quickly, George managed to drag Ringo earlier than usual. They sat outside the tent, enjoying the nature and their company. 

“Why don't we stay here for one more day. I saw a poster, at the evening there is gonna be a local music festival. Maybe we can go?” George asked and waited patiently for an answer.

“Honestly, i don't want to go from here. Let's just stay" Ringo said with a dreamy voice.

“Woah i just wanted one day Rings. We will see what happen yeah?”

They spent the next hours laying on the grass, they didn't bother to change the clothes they slept in. Watching the clouds flying peacefully above their heads. George pulled out his ukulele and after playing few tunes, he offered Ringo to teach him. After some convincing he agreed, they were passing the instruments, George showed his couple of easy chords. Ringo was struggling but he didn't give up and kept trying, he learnt a few of them. They stayed there happily drifting off.

They had to got to be able to go to the festival. It wasn't anything big but they were happy about it, the intimate atmosphere suited them well. Dim lights and lanterns were making it cosy. Small scene under the clear sky, people talking over the tables, a band was playing some good songs. 

Ringo bought them some snacks and beers. And they hit the dance floor, doing funny dances, spinning each others madly. They danced like nobody were watching, their eyes focused on the moving bodies. After some time they got tired and went back to their table to have another drink. 

“Are you enjoying it?” George brought another glasses of beers for them.

“Yep it's great. Dance with me Geo” Ringo smiled his big eyes looking at George.

They got up from their seats, George nearly falling over but in the last seconds Ringo caught him and now was holding him strongly close to him, arm around George's waist. The younger man was looking at him from below, his knees bent only Ringo being his support. 

“You look funny from here" he giggled, George raised his index finger and touched Ringo's nose with a childish sound “Boop" They both laughed like kids. Ringo was admiring George from that unusual angle, having George standing lower than himself. He brushed his hair from the forehead and tucked it behind George's ear. “And you look cute here" Ringo smiled saying those words which were warming his heart “Did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” Ringo asked still holding the other man in his arms. Somebody bumped into them, they heard a quick “Sorry”. George stood next to Ringo who still was grinning like an idiot. 

“I think we should get back Ritchie" George told him with a bit of sadness in his voice. It wasn't an easy task bringing Ringo back to their tent when the older man was rambling about George's beautiful appearance or his playing skills. 

He giggled at the memory of Ringo talking about his fangs and telling him he looked like cute vampire. George didn't get much sleep that night, he layed next to the fast asleep snoring man who minutes earlier was telling him how much his brown hair looked so soft and shiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh drunk Ringo is spilling some tea. But they're adorable as always :)
> 
> I really like that chapter. Hope you too
> 
> Leave the supporting kudos and comments ❤


	8. Chapter 8

The morning was slowly coming. The sun raised up and the birds began to sing loudly waking up George. He layed for a moment in his sleeping bag just thinking. About the last night and all the things Ringo had said to him. Did he really considered him being cute or it was the alcohol talking? George wasn't sure about it so he stared at Ringo like the sleeping man could give him some answers. He pulled out some pain killers for his throbbing head and probably Ringo's too. He sat outside the tent and started meditating.

„Hello" a smile appeared on George's face.

„Um hello" Ringo greeted him with a hoarse voice „Oh god my head is killing me"

George chuckled on the poor looking man „Here are some pills. Take them" he continued „You remember yesterday?”

The older man thought for a moment, his face frowned „Dancing, drinking. Was i really that drunk?" he asked a bit embarrassed.

„Yep" and with that George laughed quietly at the memories of rambling Ringo.

George couldn't read exactly Ringo's face but he didn't notice any nervousness or awkwardness in his behaviour. So maybe he really didn't remember what happened. George wasn't upset by the things he had heard a few hours ago but it was more convenience for him not to talk about. What could he say on the "i think you're cute" thing. George preferred to leave it the way it was.

Soon they were ready to set off again. They walked to the main road hoping for some kind people to give them a lift. Luckily a middle aged man took them with himself. Unfortunately he didn't speak english. But it didn't bother them at all. George and Ringo didn't have any destination, they went where their eyes would bear. And it was making them happy, no places and no people to meet. Pure freedom.

They arrived in lovely small cottage, it was where that man lived. So they thanked him and started to wander around the streets. They were nearly at the end of it, only few houses left when George spotted a paper pinned to a gate. Behind the fence there was a view at greenhouses stretching to the horizon. Ringo translated the words at his phone, getting something along the lines ‘ Looking for workers ‘

George smiled a bit „I think this is it” 

„You think we should ask?” Ringo was little hesitant.

„Of course. This is our chance Ringo”

They managed to talk with the owners with a bit of english and the help of the google translate. They had it, their first job. When George entered a greenhouse he felt like in heaven, flowers of all kinds were surrounding him. He gasped at that wonderful sight and grabbed Ringo's arm, looking for a support. „Look, look Ritchie” George pointed at the plants. But the older man wasn't looking at the flowers, he was staring at George's face which was lit with pure happiness. It made him happy too.

The work was hard but satisfying. Getting early and going to sleep not much longer after the sun has set. They met a nice young woman named Madeleine. She was here for a summer job, staying in a rented room in the town near the village. She was like a fresh air, bringing new stories and topics to talk about. One day Madeleine invited them to her room. George was nervous, it didn't sound like a good idea for him but Ringo assured that they can left if something was wrong. The boys walked peacefully along the quiet road. They were admiring the amazing view of old trees growing there. 

She opened the door with a smile. „Hello you two. I hope coffee and some sweets are ok?” she was straightforward. And George relaxed on that. 

„It's perfect" he gave a her a big toothy smile. 

Examining that little room Ringo saw a lot of paints and oil paintings. „Why didn't you tell us that you paint?” he asked eagerly.

„It's just a hobby, nothing serious. Here, let me take you to me my kingdom which is the balcony" she giggled at opened the door to it. Beneath their feet there were a busy pavement and a street but looking a bit further they saw a beautiful view at the fields and hills with a lake between them. 

„Wow it's so wonderful” Ringo was impressed.

„And peaceful” George added quietly. 

Madeleine only hummed in agreement. The street noise disappeared, it was only them and the amazing nature. They stayed like that admiring the view and talking about fond memories until the visit was nearly over. Suddenly the girl got up and went to her room „I have something for you” she assured them. Madeleine came back with a little painting in her hands. It had exactly the same view „Here please take it. It's a gift" she said smiling. 

„We're we're... Oh you left me speechless Madeleine. It's beyond beautiful. I'm very grateful” and with that George hugged her gently. She smiled and melted into the touch.

„I know it would be hard for you to take it. So maybe i will shipped it to your home" she looked between them. George nooded at Ringo.

„Oh ok take mine address then” Ringo was the first to spoke. „And thank you thank you once again” 

Then they heard a small voice „Can i take a photo of you and your painting?” 

„Yes sure you can” Madeleine leaned on the railing with the canvas put on her head it looked really nice with the same view behind her back. She smiled wildly and closed her eyes. George didn't wait any longer and took some shots.

It was the last time they saw Madeleine. She left the town the next day after her farewell with Ringo and George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like nothing exciting happened but here it goes anyway :)
> 
> Hope you like it a bit more than i do
> 
> So tell me what you think in comments and leave kudos ❤ i really appreciate them


	9. Chapter 9

George and Ringo were really lucky to work for those wonderful people. The owners of the greenhouses – Mark and Irene. They allowed them to do their laundry, to take a shower in their own home and Irene was so nice that she was cooking them a hot meals everyday which were waiting for them after the work was done. It wasn't the end of the kindness of that couple – they allowed Ringo and George to sleep in a small old greenhouse which had walls made of glass. It was really warm there that the boys didn't need to use the sleeping bags, they slept just on the mats.

„I think we need to make a deal" Ringo said out of the blue.

That confused George a bit „What do you mean?”

„A deal that we can't stay in one place longer than a week" Ringo knew that the younger man loved to be here.

„But why?” George winced like a baby. 

„We can't stay here more. We wanted an adventure and we need to move to other places too to get that. I know you like being here. But i think a one week sounds fair enough” Ringo made a puppy eyes in attempt to convince him.

„Yeah one week is fair... But then we have only one day left" George gasped on that thought.

„Yes only one day" Ringo repeated lost in his thoughts.

„We should celebrate that” George smiled at him.

Their job wasn't hard but really tiring, the heat and humidity weren't helping. But they survive their last day. Already showered and laying on their mats with a bottle of cider in a hand which was a gift from Mark as he was reading their minds. It was late, the moon was up along with couple of the stars. George and Ringo were admiring them through the transparent glassed roof. Some cicadas could be heard doing their little sweet noises.

„You think we're alone here?” Ringo asked quietly.

George looked at the man, he saw that Ringo was stargazing. His blue eyes focused on the high dark sky. 

„In the universe? I think we are not alone. It's impossible that in this endless place we're the only living ones" George answered him honestly „Do you think they watch us, the alliens?”

Ringo sighed „I don't think so. Maybe they looked at us once but we're too boring and full of hate to being considered as something interesting”

„Oh" that quiet response left George's lips. The silence fell between them again when suddenly George remembered something „Shit i forgot to call my mum"

„You and her are pretty close" Ringo said in soft and calm voice.

„Yes... She's sick. Staying in hospital y'know. I'm worried as hell about her” George told him truthfully, his voice shaking a bit.

„I'm so sorry George” Ringo looked with sadness into the brown eyes.

„It's fine i suppose. She's fine... Anyway, you and your mum, you don't seem that close" George changed the topic, he cared about Louise and he didn't want to break down in front of the older man.

Ringo sighed „When i was a child she was... uhm overprotective and i wanted to be independent. You can imagine what happened, we drifted apart over the years” Ringo was avoiding eye's contact with George, his blue eyes fixated on the stars.

„I'm nobody to telling you that but i think you should try talk to her. It's nice to have a mum supporting and loving you. I'm sure she wants to get closer too" George offered his reassuring smile.

„I will think of that. Thank you Geo. But now let's talk about something else. You meditate everyday right?” Ringo propped his head on the elbow to look properly at the younger man.

„As often as i can. It helps me to calm down my thoughts, find my peace, concentrate”

„Please tell me more about it" and George started to answering that question. He told him everything he knew and learnt. Every piece of information and his own experiences. He tried his best in explaining everything. Ringo was asking a lot of questions and George answered every one of them. It was late night when they finished their conversation. After a few yawns from both them, they fell asleep.

Ringo woke up to some weird noise and when he opened his eyes he felt a warm body next to him. He was spooning George from behind. Ringo hands wrapped tightly around George's torso, their limbs tangled together. His eyes widened and the breath hitched. Ringo was panicking, he was too close, too comfortable, his stomach was doing some strange flips. He cuddled George in his sleep, he needed to stop. It was madness, he couldn't do that. But above all the anxieties filing him up, Ringo felt a light, a blink of happiness. His own breaths started to match with George's. Ringo inhaled his scent wanting to remember that moment for a really long time.

Suddenly Ringo heard a voice behind him, he nearly jumped at those whispered words „Good morning. These are seeds of Bouvardia. Take them, George will know what to do with them" Irene looked at the boys once again and giggled „You don't want him to wake up, do you?” 

Ringo managed to slipped out from George's grip and he had a strong one while cuddling. He didn't mention that closeness when the younger man woke, he hoped that only himself and Irene were the only witnesses. After the breakfast there was only one thing left, the photo. And George had an idea for it when he got those seeds. They went to one of the many greenhouses. One shelf was full of Bouvardias. George took one of the flowerpot and in that place he left a package of seeds. He hugged the pot close to his chest and with a mischievous grin on his face, he posed for Ringo to take the photos. It looked like George was stealing the plant and in its place he put the seeds to grow. 

After some time they heard giggles, it was Irene and Mark watching them. The boys put everything back. After that George nearly thrown himself at them hugging so tightly. Laughter filled the room and Ringo didn't wait any longer and hugged them as well. When he pulled out from Irene's arms, she winked at him, smiled and nodded her head towards George. They said their thanks and left the greenhouses behind them.

Book: The language of flowers. Polite Society at Home and Abroad, 1891. 

Bouvardia means – I am no summer friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some cuddling happened. Wow :)
> 
> Hope you like how they talked and got to know each other 💗
> 
> Also the meaning of the flower is quite important ❤


	10. Chapter 10

With the rucksacks on their backs George and Ringo were walking towards that little town where they spent lovely time with Madeleine. They weren't in hurry, just strolling slowly and enjoying the incredible view and nature surrounding them. They stopped to do some shopping and to refill the things they needed. George even treated himself with jelly babies which he later shared with Ringo. 

When they left the town it was nearly an evening, sun slowly making the way down, temperature started to cooling down. And when they found a perfect spot to set up the tent, a fog appeared above the grass.

Ringo was slowly catching up on that whole how to make a tent thing, George giggling on his poor attempt to set it right.

The night came fast and soon the boys were laying in their sleeping bags. Ringo shifted and turned towards George and saw that the man was shaking and trembling. He was a freezing mess.

„Hey George you ok?” Ringo asked a bit worried.

„I'm cold Ritch" George breathed out through his chattering teeth.

Ringo got up and began to look for something in his rucksack. The younger man was looking at him curiously.

„It's my warmest hoodie. Take it Georgie” Ringo flashed him a smile that could melt an iceberg.

„Thank you so much Ritchie" George quickly put it on himself. They layed back and Ringo was slowly drifting off to sleep.

„Ritchie I'm still cold. I don't know what to do" George really sounded miserable. 

„Come here. Is it ok to cuddle with me, just to keep warm Geo?” George looked at the man who asked that question, his mind considering all the pros and cons.

„It's fine" and with that George slipped into Ringo's sleeping bag. The coldness of his slim body hit Ringo. 

It was tight now George half laying on top of the older man, their legs tangled together. Ringo made something he wasn't sure of, he put his arm around George's waist and pulled him even closer. George didn't hestited and put his face in Ringo's neck crook.

„No wonder you're cold, you're skin and bons"

„Goodnight” it was the only George's answer.

„Sleep well Georgie” Ringo fought an urge to leave a kiss on his forehead.

\--------------

The sun was up, shining too brightly and too hot. They were dreaming about some ice creams or even about some cold water. Suddenly one car stopped next to them, it was the first one in the past two hours. Inside they were two girls about the same age as them. 

„Hello boys. Do you need a ride?” the girl behind the steering wheel smiled at them.

„Yep of course" George quickly sat at the back seat. 

He introduced them and girls did that too. The driver had long black hair along with deep brown eyes with bangs covering them a bit, her name was Ida.

The other one, Barbra at the passenger seat was blonde with bright smile showing her white teeth. She was happy and chatted a lot with the boys. They were rommates who were coming back from work.

„Why don't you sleep in our flat? You're probably tired of sleeping outside and we have plenty of space? What do you think?” Barbra asked, excitement in the voice. Everybody looked at her surprised. Nobody saw that coming.

„Give us a minute, will you?” George told her with a worried look on his face. 

„Look Ringo, i don't think so this is a good idea. These are some stranger girls who want two stranger boys in their house. I'm not convinced" he whispered quietly to the older, not wanting Barbra to hear it.

„Geo it's fine. I don't think that these two women gonna do something bad. If they want our company, let's give it to them. Remember we're in this together, it's going to be alright. I'm always here for you ok... So you agree Georgie?” he looked deep into his eyes.

„Yeah i do"

„We're going with you ladies" Ringo smiled brightly and Barbra responded with even bigger smile.

They were really nice and took a good care of the boys. After dinner Ida offered them the couch in a living room, George sighed in relief on that proposition and went to take a shower. Ringo prepared their sleeping place and not long after that George stepped out, his hair still a bit wet from the water with towel in his hand shuffling the moptop. He smiled at Ringo whose mouth was opened at that beautiful sight.

„Bathroom is all yours" George also smiled, smelling like fresh grass and oranges.

„Yeah yeah thanks Geo" blushing Ringo rushed to the bathroom. 

Before he started to run the water he overheard Ida saying „Did you even saw him? Barbra, he looks like i don't know, these ears. I don't like this George. He seems weird. He isn't worth cheating on my boyfriend. But you, you can go for that Ringo guy". It was Ida, wasn't it?

But this wasn't the end "I don't have a clue why Ringo is bringing this guy with himself. Oh poor thing. He should have someone- someone like me" when Barbra finished saying it, he heard them giggling, the last sound was a fading away shuffling of foot steps.

An anger ran through him. Ringo wanted to open the door immediately and told them what he heard and thought of those girls. He decided that they're leaving that place as fast they can.

When he opened the door after showering himself he met Barbra who looked like she was waiting there for him.

„Oh hello there Ringo” she smiled. 

„Are you comfortable sleeping together with him? It's a bit stupid to sleep there when i have some free space in my bed. Think of that”

Ringo didn't realised she was now inches apart from him, her fingers tracing circles on his chest. He was left speechless by all of that.

She continued „I'm single Ringo. I bet that handsome man as you gets lonely too. I wanted Ida to entertain your friend but besides her boyfriend she said he's too young for her and uhm- too shy. But you, you wouldn't miss such a opportunity like me, would you?” she started to leaning in. 

„I have to go. George needs me. Goodnight” 

Ringo didn't even look behind himself. He closed the door quickly but he still heard Barbra saying under his breath „Screw you".

Ringo was met with a concern look from George when he looked at the already laying man.

„What took you so long?” 

„Oh god you wouldn't believe it. Barbra just tried to make a move on me. I basically ran away" he giggled to himself.

„That's not good?” George was confused by Ringo's reaction.

„It was so funny Geo because i gave up women some time ago. Not interested in them anymore" Ringo popped next to George on the couch.

„Can i ask why?” he asked a bit uncertain.

„Oh you see George, i was with that girl some years ago but it just didn't work out so i wanted to split up in peace, be friends and all of that. But she started threatening me to put some private photos on the internet. You can imagine what photos..." Ringo swallowed thickly. 

"So she did it and all of my so called friends left me. She nearly destroyed my carrier but i somehow managed to get things going with my manager that's why I'm so grateful to have that show after all those things happened. In short that's why girls don't seem attractive for me anymore but they're always other people left” Ringo winked at him and laughed.

„Shit. But if you wanna have a fling with her go ahead I'm not stopping you" Ringo added quickly.

After a moment of silence George stated bravely „Ritchie, I'm gay... I understand if you want to kick me out from the bed or send me home. I get it and I'm sorry that i didn't tell you sooner. I just felt like it would ruin all of this" George was rambling.

„Hey George look at me. Look I'm okay with this. It doesn't matter George, you're the same man who i met weeks ago. It doesn't change a thing. Don't be scared please” Ringo smiled at him, his blue eyes full of care.

„You're really ok with this?” George still couldn't believe in what he had heard.

„I'm always ok with you George” he smiled and turned off the lights.

„Thank you Ritchie” George brought himself closer to the older man and inhaled deeply. He fall asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this time some real cuddling happened :)
> 
> Hope you can tell on who Barbra character was based on 
> 
> Also a bit longer chapter than usual ❤


	11. Chapter 11

„George wake up. Move your arse. Hurry" Ringo was shaking him gently and whispered again to wake him.

„What, what is it Ringo?” he still didn't opened his eyes but he was awoke at least.

„I have an idea Geo. Let's get a revenge on the girls, yeah?” 

„What's your plan?” George asked eagerly. 

They got up and dressed, all in nearly perfect silence in attempt of not wanting to wake the rest of the sleeping flat. They found themselves in the kitchen.

„You see these kiwis. Peel off their hair or whatever it is and I'm gonna look for some glue” and after these words Ringo disappeared in the bathroom.

George did was he was told without any further questions. Then Ringo came back with a smile on his face and a bottle in his hand.

„I've found some eyelash glue” he stated proud of himself.

„What are we doing with all of these?” George hissed at him.

„We're going to glue these in the bathtub and sink and maybe at kitchen table too. So they will think it's our pubes hair" Ringo giggled quietly. 

George gasped „You're freakin disgusting Richard Starkey” 

They did as Ringo planned and quickly left the flat with their rucksacks on the backs in the fits of laughter.

„Remind me Ringo, why had we just done it?” 

„They insulted you pretty badly. You don't want to heart it. Let's just forget" Ringo suddenly got serious.

„It's nothing Ritchie. I'm used to it. You shouldn't have do it" George stopped in his tracks. It was visible that it made him upset, sadness showing at his face. 

Ringo walked to him and clossed the distance between them bringing George into tight hug.

After some time the younger man pulled out and said quietly „Let's go ok?” 

They continued to walk. George decided that he wanted to get out from there as quick and far away as possible. So they were catching car after car and lorry after lorry.

In another car ride of the day George checked their instagram account. It was the first time he looked there besides posting the photos. He clicked on the comments section. And surprisingly he didn't see any hate, only nice and supportive words. But after more reading he saw one thing that was repeating itself „starrison”. It looked familiar like his name Harrison but with added St on the beginning. This sounded familiar too because it was from... Starkey. George gasped on that sudden realisation. He quickly started doing a research on that. 

„Everything's fine George?” Ringo asked looking at that strange behaviour of the younger man.

„Yes i think so. You know what starrison is?” George looked into the blue eyes.

„Yeah i know what it is Georgie” he told the truth.

„And you didn't tell me. People are shipping us. You know what that means. Oh Ritchie...”

Ringo to be honest was scared. He was afraid of his feelings and of George's reaction. What would he think of other people thinking of them being together. He was scared of strangers assuming they're together, being mistaken for a couple.

„Yeah I've known about it. I didn't want to worry you. I think it's cute but i wasn't so sure of your reaction” Ringo wasn't looking at him, he stared down at his hands.

„I'm fine now i think” George was bringing himself back to normal.

„I'm sorry George i thought you wouldn't be comfortable with it” Ringo told him truthfully.

„Just give me some time to process it" 

They were traveling in silence only with a hum of the car engine. The atmosphere was heavy. Ringo was looking through the window at the moving landscape from time to time stealing a glance of George. The younger man woke up from his thoughts and got back to scrolling through the instagram. 

„Did you know that people are offering us jobs in the dms?” George asked breaking the silence. 

„Are they, really?” Ringo got closer to look into George's phone.

„Yeah a teacher just asked if you could do acting classes for the kids" 

Ringo smiled brightly „Yes but only if you do music classes too" he smiled mischievously.

„I could do it... for you" George admitted.

„Thank you" Ringo was really happy, overwhelmed by that proposition and by George's agreement, he brought the younger man into tight hug and didn't let him go that quickly. George was surprised but th melt into Ringo's touch. He smiled gently and patted Ringo's back.

Soon they got out of the car and after thanking the driver, they were left alone with the nature again. Ringo set up the tent near a little forest. It was still bright, they had some time till the sunset. 

„Ok Ritchie so i got inspired by our talk about the universe and...” but George was interrupted by Ringo.

„You remember that?” he couldn't believe that George didn't forget their late night conversation.

„Of course i remember that, you silly boy. Anyway i thought why don't we watch something with aliens. So Star Trek, The X Files, Doctor Who or Star Wars?” George had a big smile on his face and Ringo had even bigger.

„The X Files please” Ringo was looking at him with his big blue eyes „But next time we're watching your favourite. What is it?”

George smiled a bit shy „Star Wars" 

„I think it's great” Ringo assured him, placing his hand on George's arm.

They settled down and made the pillows from whatever they had on hand. The sounds of theme made them giggle like little fanboys. 

After the second episode Ringo curled up closer to George. 

And after the third one he fall asleep his hand hand hugging George's arm like it was a teddy bear. 

When the younger man noticed it, his breath hitched. He didn't have any chance to move because when he tried Ringo nervously shifted in his dream. 

But deep inside George was comfortable with that closeness. It didn't bother him how Ringo's hair were falling on George's shirt. He didn't mind how strong was Ringo's grip and how good it was to have him that close. He was fine with the steady rhythm of raising and falling of Ringo's chest. 

George felt good with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day some soft cuddling happened 💞
> 
> Wow George is really feeling that ❤


	12. Chapter 12

George woke up by himself, that time no sound of Ringo's snoring or buzzing of the alarm clock. It was still dark, not morning dark, it was middle on the night.

„Ringo. Wake up. Hey. Ritchie please" the younger man shooked him slightly.

Ringo groaned not opening his eyes. „What is it George? Something happened?”

„Yes I'm hungry Ringo. And wide awake from fifteen minutes, we fall asleep so early today” a sleepy blue eyes met George's gaze.

„I googled it and we have only ten minutes to the nearest shop. It's open 24/7. Please come with me" George made the best puppy eyes he could.

„I will go just give me a minute” Ringo assured his friend. George left the tent already dressed up and ready to go.

They were passing a field with George's torch illuminating them a path. Suddenly a muffled scream escaped Ringo's lips. George looked at him immediately expecting to see the man in pain but Ringo stopped in his tracks looking at something far away.

„L-Look" Ringo whispered with shaking voice. 

George followed the direction where Ringo was pointing out with his finger and was met with two, shiny, yellow eyes.

„Hey easy Ritchie. It's a roe or a deer. It's as scared as we're” George searched for Ringo's eyes. 

He started walking away but something stopped him, Ringo was holding his hand. He had to do it in a fit of fear. But the younger man didn't mind it. They were both staring at their locked fingers and neither of them moved or spoke.

George cleared his throat „Let's go ok?” and he squeezed Ringo's hand trying to give him a feeling of safety.

The whole walk they didn't part. Walking close to each other, feeling their warm and locked hands. They arrived safely and the brightness from big neon of a shop 24/7 hit their eyes. Still hand in hand they walked in, the building was empty expect of a few tired employees. 

„I have an idea" Ringo spoked first „Why don't we make gifts for each other?” George raised an eyebrow and the man continued „Maybe... Will buy two things you can find here and meet me here in 15 minutes. Deal?” 

„Deal" George accepted that proposition and they parted again, going in two different ways, not wanting to see what the other was buying. 

That shop was full of different kinds of things, from tutus for dogs to newborns clothing. After wandering around the shelves. George was first to paid for his stuff at the cash register. He waited for his friend with a big grin on his face.

„So i have something for you” George hid his hands behind the back and gave Ringo the first thing. It was a little bottle of soap bubbles. Ringo gasped like a little kid and smiled widely.

„This is so great" Ringo started to thanking him but George interrupted

„Hey it was supposed to be two. Close your eyes Ritchie” Ringo's breath hitched but he obeyed. He felt something slipping on his nose. When he opened his eyes again he realised that they were sunglasses. George was already waiting with his phone and opened a front camera. They weren't some ordinary glasses, they were bright red heart shaped. Ringo blushed and thanked him, grateful for the gifts. 

Now it was Ringo's turn. He gave his first present and George smiled.

„Oh food of course. How thoughtful of you” he hit Ringo's arm playfully and opened a small bag of marshmallows. 

„The last but not least. Open your palm please" George did as he was told waiting patiently.

„I don't know if you like it or not. Hope it fits because i don't know your size and all" he breathed out and placed a ring on George's hand. 

It was a mood ring. It seemed silly for Ringo to buy such a thing for a grown up man. But judging by George's face it was a right thing to do.

„It's perfect Ritchie” and George kissed Ringo's cheek. 

It was quick but it definitely happened, George's lips made Ringo blushing hard and unable to form words „Thank you”

George smiled and hugged him tightly. Ringo automatically grabbed his hand and with the biggest smiles on their faces they disappeared further into the shop.

„Oh listen to this. I'm challenging you Richard Starkey to get the silliest outfit you can find here and compare it with mine” George shoot him a challenging look.

„Challenge accepted George Harrison" and after a few second of staring contest George let go of his hand and walked away. 

Ringo felt strange without George's smaller hand hid in his and not paying much attention he walked into women clothing section.

George on the other side of the shop was struggling. He struggled with his own task he created to have some fun. How ironic huh? But after all he managed to get something which satisfied him. Green bell bottom jeans and bright yellow tshirt. 

Meanwhile Ringo was looking at dresses, summer dresses to be specific. And why not try a dress, it was supposed to be silly. Was anything more silly than a man in a dress? And with those thoughts Ringo chose a yellow flower midi dress. 

„Can i come in?” George was waiting outside Ringo's changing room. The older man took a deep breath and after a last look in the mirror he said „Yes you can"

George was speechless, his mouth opened with the eyes focused on Ringo's reflection in the mirror.

„You-you look like a ray of sunshine" he said gently.

Ringo still didn't move from his spot „Really? I don't know what i was thinking. But this feels so nice y'know George. The way I'm free, the way this dress fits on me" 

Ringo was caressing the fabric of the dress with his fingers. When the older man had a courage to look into George's eyes, he found the younger man smiling at him.

„Give me a spin Ritchie" and with that Ringo swirled.

„You look beautiful. You know that? Can i take a photo of you?” George saw how at those words Ringo stiffed nervously. 

The younger man quickly added „I don't have to post it anywhere if you don't want to. I even don't have to take any photos. But you look great in this dress Ritchie... We can turned it all into a joke, just look at me” George waited patiently for any answer.

„We can take some photos” and at those words George came into that little dressing room. He saw like with every next photo Ringo's smile was growing bigger and bigger. At the end they were laughing. 

„I think i like it. This i mean” he pointed at dress at the mirror reflection. George hugged him tightly, assuring that he's fine with it and he's happy for his friend.

Was it that strange, big shop? Or the late night hours? They didn't know. But that night was really something else, something special, things happening that never happened before. But it was good, they were happy, it was everything what matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I'm fangirling myself 😁
> 
> They fcking kissed 
> 
> on a cheek but *still* ❤


	13. Chapter 13

They left the shop, with George looking around curiously. Like he was looking for something specific and he found it few moments later. 

„You know I'm still hungry?” George shot an angry look at Ringo.

„But i found something" he grabbed a hand of his friend. Ringo was dragged behind a corner of the shop where a small food truck appeared in front of their eyes.

„How did you..." Ringo was left dumbfounded.

„I have my ways Ringo" George answered him with a smug face and walked closer.

They ordered one portion of chips to share for them. George sneakily took a photo of the man making their food. His white uniform and white truck was a big opposite to the slowly clearing, colourful sky.

„Sorry, we are out of paper bags. Does a paper plate will be alright?" he asked vividly tired. 

George didn't mind as long as he got the food so agreed on that and without hesitation he paid for the chips. 

He got back to his friend who immediately went for it. But the younger man was left with two busy hands holding the fragile plate.

„Could you hold it for a moment?” George looked at Ringo with a pleading eyes.

„Just put it on the ground” 

„I'm not putting my food on the ground” George told him with an offended look.

„Ok. Then I'm gonna need to feed you" Ringo felt brave enough to say such a thing. Still his cheeks began to warm at those words.

„But don't stick it to my nose Ritchie or i will bite off your hand” they laughed. 

Ringo brought the first crisp close to George's mouth who opened it slightly. He smiled a bit when it touched his lips.

„Thanks" the younger man flashed him a small smile and looked down at the plate in his hands because he felt how the blush was creeping at his cheeks.

They continued eating like that, one for Ringo and one for George. Just sitting in peace enjoying the food, the comfortable silence and enjoying their presence. 

It seemed so surreal for a moment, an early morning in a foreign country, eating chips with your best friend. It was a moment, they wanted never to end.

They didn't know what hour it was but the sun started to rise. Changing the sky from blue to pink, orange and yellow. The colours playing in front of their eyes. It was like the sun was putting a special show for them. Dancing in front of their eyes, playing with the sky.

„I want a photo of you and the sunrise Ritchie” George stated, his eyes didn't drift away from that beautiful view.

But he added in his mind  
_Because you look like a sunshine_

„Do i have a choice?” Ringo asked him playingly and looked deep into his eyes.

„Nope" they got up, both smiling. 

George led Ringo by his hand to a perfect spot and even tried to make him pose but everytime Ringo tried to look a bit serious he ended up laughing anyway.

So the photographer changed his mind and handed him the bottle of soap bubbles. Ringo didn't need any more encouragement than this. George changed the session from serious to a spontaneous and that suited them better.

George took some amazing shots. With Ritchie blowing bubbles into the colourful sunrise behind his back. He felt like he have just captured a masterpiece.

He ended their little night adventure which became a morning with „I think we got it"

They continued to walk that little path with no people or cars. Sun was warm at their skin. Sending vibrations and making them feel good and relaxed. 

„My mum agreed to video call me today" George told quietly but with a hint of shyness im his voice.

„Oh that's great" Ringo said with an honest smile.

„Do you wanna join and talk with her too?”

„If she's fine with this” he said with an excitement in his voice. Ringo felt like it was something, something big and important.

_Like a meeting of his parents. No stop that Richard. It just a video call with his mum. You're overthinking_

„Oh she's more than fine. Mum said that she even will even put some make up to be more presentable" 

Ringo laughed at his, trying to stop it behind his hand close to the mouth.

„What?” 

„Your mum is iconic" Ringo managed to say between fits of laughter.

The only answer he got was George shaking his head in disbelief.

They heard George's phone ringing in his pocket and both stopped on their tracks.

„You nervous?” George asked his friend looking into those blue eyes.

„Why would i be nervous?” Ringo told him with a grin and accepted the call.

„Oh my god! You're so tanned George” they both smiled at her words and the thick Liverpool accent which became more noticeable because of her happiness.

„I'm making sure he gets all the vitamin D he needs" Ringo was the first to spoke, drawing her attention to himself.

„Is this the handsome, young man named Richard?" she said with a smitten in her voice.

„Yes that's me. Hello Mrs. Harrison” Ringo gave her a bright smile and a little wave of a hand.

„Hello to you too mum" George tried to get into conversation but failed miserably.

„Oh Richard. Maybe I'm not in the best shape. But please call me Louise”

„Of course Louise. My pleasure to meet you"

„I heard some good things about you" she told him honestly with a smile still dancing at her lips.

„Hope they were only the good ones" Ringo said bravely.

„Oh the best one sweetheart” and with that Louise winked. They both burst out laughing.

„Mum stop that please" it was George trying talk to her. He didn't laughed, just looking back and forth at his friend and mum.

„Stop what? Are you jealous, my baby boy?”

George gasped and looked with wide eyes at giggling Ringo.

„No I'm not!” but the only thing he heard was the laughter of those two.

„Ok let me talk to my mum" he snatched the phone from Ringo's hands and was able to talk with Louise without her and Ringo's jokes for a few moments.

But soon his mum was back to Ringo again.

„What is this dog's name that George calls you? Rin- Ringo?” 

„A dog's name? Louise i feel offended. Goodbye” he said pretending to be hurt by her words and looking away from the screen.

And George was left with those two people laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it this crazy night when a LOT things happened :) 😂
> 
> George really doesn't have a chance to talk with his own mum when Ringo is around 🙈


	14. Chapter 14

„Still can't believe your mum said Ringo is a dog's name” 

George only chuckled in reply, blushing a bit.

„Do you have a dog or something at home?” Ringo asked curiously.

„No we've never had a one, didn't have enough space. But I've always wanted a pet” George told him truthfully.

„Oh me too Georgie. I'm more a dog person myself. What about you?”

„I love cats. They're mysterious and independent” George smiled slightly.

„Remind of someone” Ringo said grinning. George glanced at him with a question look on his face.

„You" and with that Ringo squeezed his hand. Because holding hands became something natural for them. They were using every occasion to do it, never wanting to separate from the touch and warmness and the feeling of... what? Yes, what?

„Remember the school which asked you to give acting classes?” George brought up the topic of their next destination.

„The one that i begged you to do music classes too and you agreed?"

„Yes this one" George giggled. „We need to hurry up in case if we want to make it before the end of a school year"

„Oh i totally forgot that such a thing existed”

„We haven't been to school for a long time, don't you think?” George smiled fondly at Ringo.

So here they were hurrying up in their trip with an aim to make it to the school on time. With every day being more worried and worried, how is it going to be? Will the children like them? Are they going to be good teachers?

George all the time was keeping in touch with headmaster, Mr. Nimoe. Talking about the details of their stay and what they are going to do. They learnt it was a bilingual school, so there wouldn't be any problems in understanding english. 

Ringo and George arrived very nervous but Mr. Nimoe was there waiting to greet them. 

It was a small elementary school in the countryside with classes from 1 to 8. With a court, playground and trees around the building.

They felt a bit weird with a big rucksacks making their way through the crowd of children. Mr. Nimoe showed them a little art classroom which was completely at their disposal. They could sleep there and have a shower in the locker rooms. He was also kind enough to let them eat the dinners at the school canteen. They thanked him warmly.

George and Ringo have thought that the older man will go first and do the classes for children from 1-4 and then separately from 5-8. Answering their questions, telling his stories and looking if someone will be willing to take a part in a little thing he had in his mind. 

Ringo was preparing their room for that week meanwhile George with Mr. Nimoe was in music class looking at the instruments the school had.

„Mr. Nimoe. Could you ask the students if they can bring any instruments tomorrow to school? Even if they can play it or not. Every one will a good one” George asked politely.

„Yes of course. I can also encourage a few of them because i know some can play really well"

George showed him a toothy grin „Oh yes yes. That's gear!”

The younger man went back to his friend who have already moved the chairs and tables to find them a nice place to sleep. He sat against the wall with a pen and paper he took from the desk and began to think.

„Whatcha doing?” Ringo asked eagerly and sad down next to George.

„Trying to write some happy lyrics. Figured out I'm gonna need a song to play and sing with the kids" he said without looking up from the paper.

„Oh i see you already have something. Can you sing it to me?” Ringo looked at him with his best puppy eyes.

„It's not great but ok" he cleared his throat nervously and began to sing quietly and strumming softly the ukulele.

_„All I got to do is to, to love you  
All I got to be is, be happy  
All it's got to take is some warmth to make it  
Blow away, blow away, blow away” _

„That's all i have” George said shily. 

„This is amazing. You have a whole next day to finish it. Your classes are two days away from today. You're going to do great" Ringo smiled and leff a gentle peck on George's cheek.

The next morning it felt weird to wake up so early with the sound of a ringing bell and chatting of the students. Ringo didn't want to admit it to himself but he was nervous. His stomach doing flips but George promised to be with him in the classroom. Sitting next to his friend being an emotional and practical support.

It went better than anyone expected. The kids were friendly and eager to ask questions but they could listen carefully too. George helped when Ringo forgot a name, the younger man was brilliant at memorizing them. 

Then they took a break before the second which was also last group from all the classes.

„Wow i hadn't dreamed this will go so smooth" Ringo admitted truthfully.

„Yes me too Ritchie. Every smile on their faces make me smile for hours" 

„Then you will be smiling for weeks Geo” Ringo chuckled.

The children were walking home, Ringo and George were waving to them. Ringo's part was over. Which made George even more worried about his unfinished song. He wanted to sit and try to write the rest of it but Ringo dragged him outside. They found themselves swinging on the swings.

„Did you like school when you were little?” Ringo asked, his eyes glued to the clouded sky.

„When i was little yeah it was fun. I was a terrible student according to the teachers. And i agree in a way" George smiled slightly.  
„But I've never finished school so...”

„Woah. What happened?” Ringo looked at him with eyes searching for answers.

„Life happened i guess. I've had some uhm problems, health problems. What about you? You liked school?” George changed the subject, not meeting those blue now sad eyes.

„I began to like it when we moved to London. I was the new kid in class but somehow that made me a popular one. I had a lot of colleagues but when i needed someone to talk to there was nobody. So i guess the both of us don't have the best memories. Let's make a great one now" 

The next day the same children came for George's classes with couple of instruments as Mr. Nimoe asked them. George was happily strumming his ukulele along with those few students on acoustic guitars and tambourine. He discovered the talents they had. Georgia playing saxophone, Buddy on violin. They were brilliant, George was really impressed. And at the end of they day he had a little band with instrumentalists and with those who couldn't play they were happy to sing along with George.

Ringo also gathered a small group of children who wanted to perform in his play which he was still writing. Some of them happily volunteered and some of them had that something which Ringo saw and asked to be a part of the rehearsals. 

For the rest of the week George's and Ringo's groups were meeting and rehearsing. The song George wrote and Ringo's play. They wanted to present it at the end of the week. All of the students invited their parents to come and watch the performances. 

It was quite short and simple but Ringo hoped it's going to be understandable and funny. On the other side of the little stage George was worrying too because he had to leave his new band in hands of Davey who was now sitting with his ukulele. George himself was needed by Ringo to play a role of the villain, a vampire. Of course because of his famous fangs.

Everybody were dressed in costumes made by themselves, noone had a perfect one and it was absolutely fine. Ringo made sure that everyone had a line or two to play so nobody was left out.

The younger children was dressed as their favourite fictional characters. Ringo didn't want to limit them so they had Ashley dressed as Princess Leia, Holly as Spock, Raizel as Percy Jackson, Flora as Poison Ivy, Carl as Peter Pan and Dean as Spider Man. 

Older children also had their roles. Clementine, Ethan and Samuel were playing parents kidnapped by the evil vampire.

The parents were trapped in a big castle. The superheroes one by one were trying to break into it and release the prisoners. 

But they couldn't do it by themself, alone they weren't enough powerful. Princess Leia didn't get to the castle by any trick or using the force. Spock couldn't beam up, the water or plants of Percy Jackson and Poison Ivy didn't break the thick walls. Peter Pan flew to the barred window and comforted the parents. And webs of Spider Man only caught a few bats.

But when they joined their powers and attacked together they were able to save the trapped parents. The bad vampire was thrown away. And the applause filled the room. Children were beaming with happiness. They all bowed and George nodded at Davey to give a sign to start the song. George struggled with the structure and composition because he discovered so many talents and he wanted to include all of them. 

So he decided to put two put two solos in the song. First by Buddy playing the violin. It brought tears to the eyes of the audience. Being slow and emotional. Then the song quicken with gentle sound of ukulele and children singing the choruses. And then he brought it up to an end by the energetic solo of Georgia and her saxophone.

The clapping was loud that George thought it was deafening him. Everybody stood once again at the center of that little stage and bowed again and again. 

Heart's of George and Ringo were torn with absolute pleasure and sadness too. The sadness of parting away. All of the students became so close to them. It was hard to think that they need to leave that special school.

The school was almost empty. But George heard a quick footsteps behind him, he turned around and in that moment Carl jumped at him. Still in the costume of Peter Pan, he hugged him tightly.

„Please don't go George” he said with many emotions in his little voice.

George only embraced him closer to his chest and rocked gently.

„Hey don't be sad. I have a feeling that we will meet again"

Carl looked at him with his big pleading eyes.

„I promise" and George let go the boy who joined his parents and waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah so that was a long chapter :)
> 
> If you recognize some of the kid's names from other starrison fanfics then you're great ❤
> 
> You can always catch up on these wonderful writers:
> 
> [prettygeorgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie)
> 
> [popbubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum)
> 
> [Starrisontrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash)
> 
> [chrissyliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz)
> 
> [PobbsR_Ackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PobbsR_Ackles)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:  
> non graphic minor physical hurt,  
> non graphic mention of blood,  
> no comfort
> 
> It's nothing more than you can encounter in any fic but it's most of the times fluff so i felt obligated to do it :)

With the still fresh memory of the warm welcome from the students, their parents and teachers, George and Ringo were packing their stuff. Mr. Nimoe entered the classroom and saw them almost ready to leave.

„You don't need to leave today if feel like not doing it. I can give you the keys. I trust you boys" he smiled to them.

„This is- Thank you Mr. Nimoe. We're really grateful" Ringo shook his hand.

„There is more. Maybe you know that as a school we can't pay you. But the parents got together and collected some money. They really appreciate your work and the message of love and friendship you had showed to their children. Please take it as sign of gratitude” 

„No, no we can't that's too much” Ringo protested.

„Everyone gave what they could. Nobody was forced to it... Please”

„We can't thank you enough Mr. Nimoe” George said in a little voice.

„Just spend it wise” he smiled and handed them the keys.

They were so happy and relieved that everything went well and that people were pleased with the job they had done. George and Ringo were again sitting on the swings. The younger man scrolling through all the photos they took that week.

He was going to upload some of his favourites.

One was from the costume rehearsals with all of the children dressed as their favourite characters, talking and explaining them to each others.

The second was a photo of himself taken by Ringo. George was dressed as vampire with a dark cape on him, showing his fangs to the camera.

The next showed children outside the school with their parents walking home some of them turned towards the camera. It was taken after one the rehearsals and Ringo was waving to them standing behind George's back.

The last but not least was a photo of Ringo on the swings. His legs high, smiling widely with his eyes hidden behind heart shaped sunglasses, the gift from George himself.

Yes they definitely made a good memories here. The people had a special place in their heart.

\--------------

Here they were on the road again. That day the streets were extremely empty. They found a local shop in the village and took a little break there. George was inside buying some snacks and water while Ringo was waiting outside leaned against the wall with the rucksacks put down on the ground. 

„I think we deserve some treat so i bought us ice creams" George smiled and handed one to Ringo who took it with a shaky hand.

„Are you alright?” George asked with a worried look. He squeezed Ringo's upper arm and searched for his eyes.

„No. I think I'm not fine" his voice was weak and shaky too.

Ringo's legs gave up as he slid down the wall. George's strong grip saved him from hitting the ground hard. His body went limp but George managed to put Ringo's head on his laps. He stroked his hair slowly. Ringo's face was pale, dripping with cold sweat.

„Ritchie? Ritchie please. Say something”

But there was no answer.

„Call an ambulance” he yelled to the woman inside the shop. She didn't need to understand english, the view of George nervously holding onto Ringo was enough for her.

That ride was the longest in George's life. He watched the paramedics doing their jobs and trying to save his best friend.

He was himself a mess, full of fear and not knowing what the future could bring. He needed to stay here in that very moment. That moment when he was bitting his nails to the blood. And praying, he hasn't prayed for years. But now he was ready to give up everything for Ringo and his life.

His thoughts were running. He wasn't thinking straight at all. If somebody ask him what's his name George would probably look at him with a blank face. His mind was going _„RitchieRitchieRitchieRitchieRitchie”_

_„Please staystaystaystaystay with me”_

Ringo was rushed into a room and in front of George were long hours of waiting. Actually it was just two but it felt like an eternity. 

Nurse invited George to the room. He saw him. Ringo laying in bed. White as a ghost, IV connected to his hand. He rushed to his side and gently took Ringo's hand.

The doctor said something in his native language. But George hardly noticed the man's present. The only thing he could think about was Ringo, will he be fine?

„I'm sorry. What?” was the only thing George choked out.

„Oh english yes yes. Your... friend has experienced dehydration and sunstroke. I also believe he wasn't eating properly for several days. Did he has any health problems before?” the doctor stated in a calm voice. 

„He was sick practically his whole childhood” George answered, his eyes not parting away from Ringo.

„That explain his weaker body condition. We'll have Mr. Starkey under observation today and tomorrow too. You can stay here till 6 pm then you will have to leave because the visiting hours are over. Please call the nurse if he wakes up"

He was about to leave but standing in the doorway the man saw their rucksacks.

„I'm sorry that you can't stay in the rooms for the families of our patients. But i wish you all the best" 

George was left alone with Ringo. He had only few hours to figure out a new plan. But he didn't want to leave his friend, he wanted to be by his side when he wakes up confused in hospital bed. George moved the chair closer to the edge of a bed. Still holding Ringo's hand he kissed it gently and put his head next to it.

George whispered to himself „It's going to be fine"

„Sir. Sir you have to wake up" a nurse was shaking George's shoulders.

He raised his head slowly and looked at her with a tired and confused face.

„You will have to leave now sir” she tried to be nice and gentle.

„Yes yes" he got up, his sad eyes fixated on Ringo still sleeping body. Nothing had changed, George still had to leave Ringo in that fragile state he was, even though he wanted so much to stay.

„If he wakes up please tell him I will be the first person he's gonna see tomorrow's morning”

She nodded and George took his rucksack and with last look at his friend he left the room. It was still brigt outside. And George was tired really tired but he neeed to find a place to sleep quite fast if he didn't want to end up on a street.

He searched for a small place to stay and he found a little room, it wasn't any luxurious but it had a bed to sleep and that was enough.

George didn't have any energy or will to take a shower or bother to change his clothes. He took off his shoes and flopped down at the bed but before he closed his eyes for the next few short hours he set an alarm clock for an hour that was way too early.

Room, white room empty except for the bed. When he came closer George saw the bed was empty too. White everything was white. But the sheets were covered in dried blood.

„No no no!” he was chanting like a mantra.

George woke up shaken up, in a cold sweat. Trying to slower his breathing, he reached for his phone. 3 am the bright screen told him. No messages.

_„It was just a bad dream"_

George didn't sleep a wink for the rest of the night, fiddling nervously with the mood ring he received as a gift from Ringo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the most angst thing I've ever written that's why i decided to put the warnings because usually it's only sweet sweet stuff
> 
> I'm so sorry for this ending 😔
> 
> I promise everyone will be alright in the next chapter :))


	16. Chapter 16

When the alarm clock rang he opened his eyes and simply got up after a restless night. George checked messages – empty. He changed his tshirt, brushed his teeth and headed to the hospital. The place he feared the most and really wanted to be at the same time.

He quietly opened the door to the room and peeked inside, Ringo looked asleep. He slowly entered and closed the door behind him. When he turned around George heard two precious words.

„Hi Georgie” the younger man looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth. He rushed to the bed and brought Ringo into a tight hug. The older man stroked his hair in a peaceful manner. When George still wasn't pulling away, he noticed how his body started to shake. George was sobbing into Ringo's chest. 

All the emotions which built inside him was now realising at one. George fear for Ringo's life was gone and replaced by a relief that he's friend was now feeling fine.

„Hey. It's alright” Ringo tried to sooth George's sobs.

He sniffed and turned slightly his head, still laying at the same spot, listening to the steady heartbeat. It was calming him down.

„I was so scared. I thought you were- dying" George managed to say in his thick with emotions voice.

„I've been dying a couple of times but I'm still living... I'm not going anywhere Georgie” Ringo refereed to his childhood and then kissed the top of his head.

„Oh my-"

„Shh shh. Just breath. Breath with me" 

„You know this reminds so much of my mum. And I'm...”

„I know. I know Geo" Ringo hugged him even more tightly. A small tears started to showing in the corners of those big blue eyes.

George stayed with Ringo at that small hospital bed. He told him exactly what happened, he talked about his feelings until the dinner arrived. The nurse glanced at them with an understanding look in her eyes and simply wished a good meal.

„When was the last time you eat Geo?” Ringo looked at him with a worried look. 

„I- I don't remember” he stuttered quietly, watching his hands.

„Here. Eat with me please" Ringo pushed the soup closer to his friend.

„No, no. You need to eat to-" George was quickly denying the invitation.

„I will be fine. Now eat" Ringo didn't take George's word to his heart. And shoved a spoon of soup into George's mouth. 

„Are you going to eat or do i need to feed you?” Ringo teased him and smiled mischeviosly.

„Fine fine. I'm eating. See?”

At the afternoon Ringo was allowed to leave the hospital. George carried his rucksack and led to the little room he was renting.

„I know it's not much. But i thought we will need some place to rest”

„This is fine George. Relax please" Ringo squeezed his hand and smiled fondly.

„Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get some food" and with that George already left the room.

Ringo looked around and saw one double bed. It wasn't a problem for him anymore, they were used to sleeping together with no personal space between. There were also little nightstand, wardrobe, table with two chairs. He also noticed a door to a small bathroom. Ringo turn on a tv, put it on a low volume to create soothing background noise, he curled up on the bed and waited for the return of his best friend.

It was a lazy afternoon along with next day which was very similar. They cuddled and watched some silly movies. Drifting off to sleep from time to time, the hum of passing cars making them feel peacefully. 

But George still was worried, he knew their money was shrinking because of the cost of that stay. He already read the DMs on the instagram account and accepted two propositions. One was a poem reading where he was supposed to play some music and people could wait and organise it at anytime. 

The second one was a job as a photographer at a wedding. He would be happy to do it but that work had an exact date to showed up on.

George didn't want to jeopardize the health of Ringo. But they really need that money.

„We have to leave, don't we?” Ringo was aware of their situation too.

So they left. That city wouldn't be a happy memories for them. They were riding at a bus from the centre to the outskirts of the city because it was easier to catch a good lift there.

„How is it gonna be?” Ringo asked him quietly, his head resting on George's shoulder.

„I don't know really. But I've found some small jobs for me. We only have to get there and i will take care of everything” he told him truthfully.

„I will be fine Geo. You know that right?”

„Yeah yeah. But I'm still worried. I can't let anything happen to you. I wouldn't forgive myself” a silence fall after George's words. Ringo had his eyes closed.

„You should be able to rest properly” 

„I think i could help" George jumped slightly at those words, he nearly woke up Ringo who was sleeping at his shoulder glued to George's body.

George turned around slowly and saw an elderly woman with her silver hair styled into a low bun. She was smiling at him.

„I didn't mean to eavesdrop boys. I'm Maria and i think you could spend a few nights at my place. I can see you're in a journey” 

George was left speechless by the kindness of that stranger woman. He didn't expect anything like that happening in that awful city.

„My stop is in a moment. You have to decide" and she slowly began to get up.

„Ritchie. Wake up that's our stop" George shook his friend and started to gather their belongings. Confused Ringo followed him.

„George we're still in the city" 

„I know but this kind woman offered us a place to sleep" George nodded his head towards Maria's direction.

„Ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't know. We're really grateful" Ringo said a bit surprised.

„Oh i told your boyfriend my name's Maria" she smiled at them.

„We are- we are not-„ George tried to tell her the truth.

„Sorry, my mistake” she chuckled to herself. 

„Funny because you look like a couple”

George and Ringo blushed at those words.

„Here we are. Please come in"

Maria made some tea and over a steaming mugs they told her their story. Everything what happened in those few days and why they were traveling in the first place. They agreed on George and Ringo staying couple of days and helping around the house. Maria was more than happy to be their host for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for surviving the last chapter. As i told everyone is fine here :)
> 
> Prepare for a delivery of fluff in this and the next updates ❤

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that has multiple chapters. I'm so excited for it i hope you will be enjoying it as much as i do :)
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments - I'm living for them ❤


End file.
